mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Gus
'Gus '''was a recurring character in Season 1 and a main character in Season 2. He is portrayed by Augie Isaac. Summary Gus is Kaz and Oliver's friend who Jordan dislikes. Biography Gus is a recurring character (bumped to main character in Season 2) that is friends with Kaz and Oliver. Sometimes people find him weird but it doesn't bother him. Powers and Abilities Former Powers *'Power Absorption '- In Evil Gus, when Kaz and Oliver cured at Gus with a remedy, Gus received all the side effects of medicine (Dry Mouth, Chronic Supervilliany and Genetic Mutation), then acquired the ability to absorb the powers of other superheroes as well as he did with Blue Tornado and Solar Flare, but were stopped by Kaz and Oliver, and after cure of the adverse effects of remedy to restore the powers superheroes whose powers Gus absorbed them. Trivia * He thinks carrying a magnet in his backpack isn't weird. * He is spoiled. * Gus's number is 555-0150 (Guitar Superhero) * No one wanted Gus in their group, in the episode "Saving the People Who Save People." * Gus has a tendency to start fights (I, Normo and Mighty Mad) *He's a very skilled artist. * Gus can speak Spanish. * Gus now runs the Domain. *He mixes up the words 'row boat' and 'robot'. *According to Jordan, he smells like dead fish. *Gus's parents give him money instead of attention. *His uncle Steve and aunt Rebecca talk like robots. *He collects a lot of bellybutton lint. *He thinks the average person goes to the bathroom six times a year. *He keeps his umbilical cord in his wallet. *People tell him to stand by a coffin a lot. *He tried to become a magician named "Gus Angel." *He apparently produces rabbits out of nowhere without meaning to. *Jordan doesn't like him. *He is in the school marching band. *He resembles a Dorenbosch pet from Skylar's planet. It turns out Skylar's pet Dorenbosch looks a lot like Gus, though is female. Unlike Gus, Skylar's Dorenbosch is more intelligent and self-aware. *In Evil Gus, he knew about Mighty Med (in show), but his memory got erased by Horace Diaz. *People say he has a warm smile. *He carries fish bait and mayonnaise in his backpack. *He hates mayonnaise even if he carries it in his backpack. * He does many events. * He becomes a main character in season 2 (As he is seen in the season 2 intro). * His voice changes in season 2 and he is a little taller. *It is unclear if he likes or dislikes toast. * He loves digging stuff out of the garbage * Gus' glasses are fake. *He has a cheetah guy. *His family has at least 4 homes. *He keeps a jar of mayo in his backpack. *There has been many close calls about him finding about the Mighty Med Hospital. *He's been in Mighty Med (twice) without realizing it. **The first time, his memory was erased. **The second time, he thought he was dreaming. *He owns a lot of detectors. *He and Kaz have the same backpack and Gus calls him backpack twin . This once cause him to accidentally take Kaz's backpack which held the Arcturion. *He was hired by Alan to officiate Horace and Bridget's wedding. **As revealed after that, he is a licensed wedding officiator, mortician, and he can even do your taxes. However, he's not licensed in the last one, so he should not. *According to The Mother of All Villains, he officiates peewee football games. *Gus is similar to Caitlin from ''Lab Rats and Angus from A.N.T. Farm. Appearances Season 1 * Saving the People Who Save People * Frighty Med * I, Normo * Sm’oliver’s Travels * It's Not the End of the World * Evil Gus * Lockdown * The Friend of My Friend Is My Enemy * Atomic Blast From the Past * Mighty Mad * Guitar Superhero * Are You Afraid of the Shark? * There's a Storm Coming Season 2 Gus was a main character in Season 2. Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters Category:Normos Category:Character Category:Males Category:Logan High School Category:Former Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Characters